Is It You And Me Together?
by cherrybrandy
Summary: Is it really their destiny to be together? My first fanfic! please read!SxS pairing! i changed it to rated M, for future events..hehehe...you have been warned....
1. unexpected meeting

Summary: Is it really their destiny to be together?

"…" talking

'…' thoughts

IS IT YOU AND ME TOGETHER?

Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting

Syaoran and Sakura were childhood friends, but is it there destiny to be together?...

"Syaoran, why do you have to go?"

"I need to Sakura. I don't have anything to do with this! This is my parents' decision! But I promise I'll come back, ok?"

"…" little Sakura wiped her tears upon hearing the little boy's answer. "Ok…"

000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura is now in high school, but she haven't forgotten about her dear Syaoran. Now, she is entering a new school which is her parents' decision.

"Class we have a new student. Please welcome Ms. Kinomoto." The teacher said introducing Sakura while she comes in with a smile.

"Good morning! I am Sakura Kinomoto! Nice meeting you all!"

"Be nice to her, ok? Ms. Kinomoto, you can seat on the empty chair."

She headed towards the empty chair behind a chestnut haired boy. The boy seemed not to recognize her, but deep in his mind he was thinking something serious.

'Is this really Sakura Kinomoto? The Sakura I knew eight years ago?' he thoughtlooking at the reflection at the auburn haired girl at the window.

"Mr. Li, can you please read page one hundred and two?"

"Hai!"

'Does he mean Syaoran Li? Is this him? Why didn't he called me? Yes he did came back but he didn't called or looked for me!' Sakura thought with a frown on her face. She never knew that Syaoran, the Syaoran she knew eight years ago didn't care about her anymore!

000000000000000000000000000000000

The first bell rang as a sign for recess and she got up slowly. She doesn't even mind if she don't spend recess at all! All that she was thinking was Syaoran. Finally, she arrived outside the school (probably the grounds of the school). The shade of green appeared in her eyes and the first thing that caught her attention was a big cherry blossom tree. She decided to hang out there until she got friends from her new school. 'What a beautiful sight!' she thought while sitting down under the shades of the cherry blossom tree.


	2. the voice of an angel

"…" talking

'…' thoughts

Chapter 2: The Voice of an Angel

"Bye Syaoran!" his friends exclaimed.

"Bye!" He replied.

He was about to go inside the school when an image of an auburn haired girl sitting under the shades of a cherry blossom tree appeared in his eyes.

'Sakura…' he thought silently. There she was smiling at the view in front of her.

'I wonder how she reacted finding me here in Japan.'

He was about to go after her, but someone appeared in front of him.

"Hi my dear Syaoran!" Sheila exclaimed

Sheila was Syaoran's second girlfriend. They had been going out for only 2 months now. Sheila kissed him on the lips which Syaoran accepted, but when he opened his eyes, he saw an almost about to cry Sakura. She speedily run away.

'I should tell her.'

"Sheila I need to go to class" he let go of the girl as the bell to end recess rang. "See you later!"

00000000000000000000000000

They have the same classes. It was time for music.

"I bet you all know the new student Ms. Sakura Kinomoto, so….. I don't need to introduce her anymore…"

Sakura sighed at the statement the teacher have told the class. "THANK God!..." that's all she can say…

Syaoran heard everything, but he did not say a word ( they sit beside each other)

"Now I heard that Ms. Kinomoto here is a good singer, so Ms. Kinomoto, would you please…"

All eyes were now staring at her. "Man!" was all she can say by now. She walked all the way to the piano and started playing, and her voice suddenly come out.

_Tell me her name I want to know_

_The way she looks and where you go_

'Is this Sakura?' Syaoran thought

_I_ _need to see her face_

_I need to understand_

_Why you and I came to an end_

Syaoran gulped

_I_ _let you go_

_I let you fly_

_Why do I keep _

_On asking why_

_I let you go_

_Now that I found_

_A way to keep somehow_

_More than a broken vow_

The whole room applauded including Syaoran for they cant believe that her voice is as beautiful as her!

Skaura bowed with her cheeks red.


	3. first conversation

Disclaimer:

I don't own Card Captor Sakura/ CSS!

But I love it! Kawaii!

Sakura and Syaoran rockz!

S&S…

* * *

**SORRY FOR LONG UPDATE…. (**

**I STILL NEED TO DO MY SCIENCE FAIR PROJECT….**

**BUT DON'T WORRY I'M BACK!**

**HOPE YOU'LL LOVE IT!

* * *

**

'…' thoughts

"…" talking

_Italic _flashback

* * *

**Is It you and me together?**

**By: cherry brandy )

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

First Conversation

* * *

The whole room applauded for the beautiful voice they heard.

Sakura bowed with her cheeks burning red.

* * *

The last bell rang, signaling the time to go home.

Sakura packed up her things….oh at last she was free!

She was now running to go home when someone grabbed her wrist.

She turned around and she was shocked!

It was Syaoran…

"Let go of me." Sakura stated.

"No. Can we talk for a while?"

"I really need to go home. I have many things to do right now."

"Sakura, please. I can explain."

"O.k. But only for five minutes."

"Sure. Can we go to the park?"

She nodded.

Sakura walked behind Syaoran while going to the park.

'What does he need to explain?.' She thought while walking.

While they are on their way, a group of boys (a/n: ahem…maybe men)

Are passing by, and that made Sakura nervous.

She walked straight right behind Syaoran.

"Can we walk a little faster, please?" She asked while whispering.

He gave a confused look and glance at his surroundings.

He noticed the group of boys (a/n: ahem… let's say men) staring at Sakura.

He took her hand and run away until they have reached their destination,

The park.

* * *

"Who were those guys by the way?" Syaoran broke the silence and

Started the conversation.

"I don't know. They've been following me since the beginning of the year."

After the short question and answer, they decided to sit on the swings.

"What are you going to explain?" while feeling the quietness that's between them,

Sakura began to say something, avoiding Syaoran's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. I never told you that I was back from Hong Kong.

The only thing that was on my mind was… school… and I ….

Actually forgot about you…"

… actually forgot about you… that phrase keeps on repeating and repeating on

Sakura's mind.

Finding her voice she said,

"What do you mean by that?" You never cared looking for me at the first place?"

"No you don't understand what. I have so many things in my mind and so many

Things to deal with, my family, friends, school and **Sheila **too…"

"So you really don't care for me?" Sakura said in an evil laugh.

Syaoran was silent, not finding any words to speak.

"You should have told me in the first place… I believed and waited for you

That long and what do I get? Nothing."

Syaoran was shocked. He never knew that Sakura really believed in him that much.

"I spent my whole life waiting for that promise of that you made… but I guess

Something is wrong…"

"Sakura,…" Syaoran spoke felling guilty.

"…I never forgot about the promise I made…"

Before Syaoran could continue Sakura interrupted him…

"Okay, okay… you never forgot… how funny…" Sakura stated with an evil laugh,

But deep inside her, she was weak, sad, angry but at the same time she

still love Him. She can't erase that felling of hers. Unshed tears are starting to

form in her emerald eyes. She wiped it right away not wanting those tears to fall.

She doesn't want to be weak in front of him.

Then silence occurred between them again.

* * *

Preview of the next chapter:

"Oi Sakura! Long time no see! You're even more beautiful right now!"

A voice suddenly came out from the shadows.

He walk towards the shivering and nervous Sakura, and when he was right

In front of her, he put his right hand over Sakura's waist.

"What will you do If I do this?"

Sakura gulped.

"And what will you do if I do this?"

He put his left hand over Sakura's head.

"And this."

(a/n:

omg!who is the new person? and what will he do to Sakura? yes!it is a he!  
and what will Syaoran do to help Sakura? Will love arrive ?


	4. unknown love

Disclaimer:

I don't own Card Captor Sakura/ CSS!

But I love it! Kawaii!

Sakura and Syaoran rockz!

S&S…

* * *

'…' thoughts

"…" talking

_Italic _flashback

* * *

**Is It you and me together?**

**By: cherry brandy )**

* * *

Preview from last chapter:

First Conversation

"I spent my whole life waiting for that promise of that you made… but I guess

Something is wrong…"

"Sakura,…" Syaoran spoke felling guilty.

"…I never forgot about the promise I made…"

Before Syaoran could continue Sakura interrupted him…

"Okay, okay… you never forgot… how funny…" Sakura stated with an evil laugh,

But deep inside her, she was weak, sad, angry but at the same time she

still love Him. She can't erase that felling of hers. Unshed tears are starting to

form in her emerald eyes. She wiped it right away not wanting those tears to fall.

She doesn't want to be weak in front of him.

Then silence occurred between them again.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Unknown Love

* * *

"Oi Sakura! Long time no see! You're even more beautiful right now!"

A voice suddenly came out from the shadows.

"Philip?" recognizing who the voice belonged to, she turned around and

See the guy she doesn't want to see at this time.

"What are you doing here? Can you just leave alone?"

Sakura stated not wanting Philip's presence.

"Who is he Sakura?" Syaoran's angry voice asked her.

"Who? You mean me?" Walking towards Sakura, Philip stopped and faced Syaoran.

"I am the man who like this girl and want to touch that beautiful

Body that she owns.

Standing right in front of Sakura,

"Get your ass out of here!"

Syaoran replied in an angry tone.

This was the first time Sakura see Syaoran very mad at someone,

And that someone was Philip.

…………

Syaoran's eyes were now fixed on Philip.

He feel like killing him if he touches Sakura.

"No way! Not until I get that beautiful girl behind you!" Philip shouted

And at the same time, he laughed,

"Boys, get him." Philip commanded.

There were guys behind him, hiding in the shadows, at the very first place,

Waiting for Philip's command.

Philip's buddies (a/n: or boys) were now aiming at Syaoran,

They run towards Syaoran, and when they got him, they started

Beating him up.

"Stop it Philip! Now! I'll do anything you want, just let go of Syaoran!"

Sakura started begging at Philip.

"So you love this guy, eh?"

Philip raised hi hand to command the guys beating Syaoran to stop.

"So Sakura, I let go of him. Now it is your turn."

He walk towards the shivering and nervous Sakura, and when he was right

In front of her, he put his right hand over Sakura's waist.

"What will you do If I do this?"

Sakura gulped.

"And what will you do if I do this?"

He put his left hand over Sakura's head.

"And this."

He pulled Sakura and kissed her.

She tried to let go, but he was too strong for her.

Syaoran saw the entire scene and thought,

'Why Sakura? Why do you do all this things for me? Do you really love me?

Even though I left you eight years ago and forgot about looking for you?

For those years that I left you? You still loved me?'

He snapped out of reality when he heard someone shouted.

"Owww… Damn you, Sakura! You'll never to get away this time!"

Sakura had managed to kick Philip's leg and ran away.

She wasn't a fast runner, so Philip caught her, they both fell.

Philip is now on top of Sakura.

'No way! Is he going to rape me?'

She thought while closing her eyes, tears now pouring down from her closed eyes.

Syaoran can't take the scene that is playing in front of him anymore.

He was no very mad. He beat up the guys who were holding him and stared at Philip.

Philip stopped what he was doing, and stared at Syaoran.

"Get away from her, you idiot!" Syaoran run towards Philip and

Punched him hard on the face.

"You'll regret the day you were born!"

Philip stared angrily at Syaoran while wiping

The blood on his mouth.

He ran away knowing that he will not win this time.

* * *

Preview of the next chapter:

" Are you okay Sakura?"

"Why did you save me?"

"What do you mean?"

……………………………………………………………….

At school, there he saw Sakura again, sad, not cheerful liked she used to be

When they were still kids.

The bell that started lunch ring and Sakura proceeded to the place

Where she want to be,

So peaceful, so quiet….


	5. you don't really care! am i right?

Disclaimer:

I don't own Card Captor Sakura/ CSS!

But I love it! Kawaii!

Sakura and Syaoran rockz!

S&S…

* * *

'…' thoughts

"…" talking

_Italic _flashback

* * *

**Is It you and me together?**

**By: cherry brandy )

* * *

**

Preview of previous chapter:

'No way! Is he going to rape me?'

She thought while closing her eyes, tears now pouring down from her closed eyes.

Syaoran can't take the scene that is playing in front of him anymore.

He was no very mad. He beat up the guys who were holding him and stared at Philip.

Philip stopped what he was doing, and stared at Syaoran.

"Get away from her, you idiot!" Syaoran run towards Philip and

Punched him hard on the face.

"You'll regret the day you were born!" Philip stared angrily at Syaoran while wiping

The blood on his mouth.

He ran away knowing that he will not win this

* * *

Chapter 5:

You Don't Care

* * *

" Are you okay Sakura?"

He was now holding Sakura in his protective arms.

"Why did you save me? You don't care anything about me, right?

So why did you save me?"

Sakura looked into his brown eyes, so as his brown eyes to her emerald eyes.

Tears now coming down from her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Just leave me alone!"

She ran away not knowing where to go. She just let her feet

Take her. She don't care. For now, she needs a rest.

"Sakura…Sakura! Wait!"

It was useless. He can't go after her now. He didn't understand what had

Happened and what she had just said.

'Sorry.' He thought with feeling guilty.

school.

* * *

There he saw Sakura again, sad, not cheerful like she used to be when

They were young.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and Sakura proceeded to the place where she want to be,

So peaceful, so quiet.

"Hi!" the quietness was bothered when Sakura heard a female voice.

She turned around and saw an indeed beautiful violet haired girl.

"My name is Tomoyo. I can tell that you are new. Is it okay that I can be your friend?"

Sakura was so delightful of what she heard.

"Of course! Thank you! You are my first friend. I thought people her are that rude."

Tomoyo just nodded, understanding why Sakura thought that way.

"Not really all the people, just some." Tomoyo said in a smiling face.

"You are right! Since you are already my friend, by the way, I'm Sakura."

Sakura smiled and then nodded.

The bell that ended lunch rang.

"So I guess we need to go now to our classes. See you later, Sakura!"

"See you later Tomoyo."

* * *

Sakura was now on her way to her next class which is music, it happened that

She bumped with somebody.

"Hey! Watch out!" Sakura was in a hurry for she doesn't want to be

Late in class.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

He looked up and noticed a beautiful auburn haired girl. "Sakura…"

"Ha? Syaoran? Why did you ask, you don't even care about me?..."

She was on her way when…

"Can you just listen to me for a while?"

"Sorry, don't have time. I need to go to class."

"We have the same class this time. So, can we just talk while walking?"

"Okay. But its only because we have the same class."

Syaoran nodded.

They started walking, side by side, avoiding each others' eyes.

Noticing the silence that occurring into them,

"I do care for you Sakura, I really do."

"That was before Syaoran, now you don't. You said it yourself.

You care more about your **Sheila.**"

Sakura said trying not to shout.

"I'm sorry okay? I really don't mean to forget about you. It's just…"

"Just what Syaoran? You don't care about me anymore! If you **really **care about

**Someone**, you need to find and protect that **someone**, not just forget about that **someone**,

Then when you see that **someone** again, you just came apologizing to that

**Someone** for forgetting about that **someone**! What kind of care is that?"

Sakura nearly shouted for she was really mad at him right now.

Not just only mad, but heartbroken.

Because of their argument, they didn't noticed that they already arrived.

"Our conversation ends her Syaoran."

She started walking when she heard a particular voice.

"Syaoran dear, you are already her!"

That voice was Shaila's. Anger and Jealousy filled her face especially her heart.

Unshed tears started to form on her beautiful emerald eyes.

'I do love and care for you Syaoran, it's just that how can I love you when

You don't even care for me?'

She thought while continuing to walk towards her desk.


	6. life on a Saturday

Disclaimer:

I don't own Card Captor Sakura/ CSS!

But I love it! Kawaii!

Sakura and Syaoran rockz!

S&S…

* * *

'…' thoughts

"…" talking

_Italic _flashback

* * *

**Is It you and me together?**

**By: cherry brandy )

* * *

**

Recap of previous chapter:

Anger and Jealousy filled her face especially her heart.

Unshed tears started to form on her beautiful emerald eyes.

'I do love and care for you Syaoran, it's just that how can I love you when

You don't even care for me?'

She thought while continuing to walk towards her desk.

* * *

Chapter 6:

On a Saturday

* * *

Months passed by and neither Sakura nor Syaoran talked.

Its as if they don't really see and enjoy each other's company.

"Hi Sakura!" Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo.

The place where the big cherry blossom tree is their hang out place.

"Hi Tomoyo! What's up?"

"Ahh, nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? You can never fool me. There is something behind that

smile of yours." She replied.

'She is up to something.' She thought while watching her friend smile.

"Do you know that Syaoran and Sheila broke up?"

"What?" there was a hint of happiness in her eyes but sadness never escaped them.

"When did this happen?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Oh, is Syaoran okay though?"

"Ha? Why are you worried about him?" There was a short pause.

"Sakura… do you love him?"

Sakura was shocked at what she heard. "Umm, its not what you think.."

"You can't hide anything from me Sakura… I can see it through your eyes. It's okay

Sakura, you still have a chance on him and on the other hand Syaoran seems to be

Worried about you too. He keeps asking me how have you been doing but I just told him

That you change. And I mean really change. A lot."

"Thank you, Tomoyo."

"No problem."

"By the way, want to go shopping tomorrow? You know, we need to prepare for the

Valentine's dance... anyway, tomorrow's Saturday."

"Oh yeah… sure! See you tomorrow then, can we meet at the mall, four o'clock?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow!"

* * *

Saturday

* * *

"Hi Tomoyo! Sorry I'm late. Got troubles from my brother."

"It's okay Sakura. Anyway, you are only late for ten minutes, we still have so much

Time to go shopping."

They walked and walked inside the mall, visiting every store just to find a dress for both

Of them for the Valentine's dance. While walking towards a certain shop, Tomoyo began

To question.

"So Sakura" Tomoyo asked while looking at a dress.

"Hmmm…" Sakura too was still busy looking at some dresses.

"Do you still love Syaoran?"

Sakura was silent, she never thought that Tomoyo would ask such a serious question.

"I don't know Tomoyo, I don't know." Instead of looking at the dress she was holding,

She now looked at the floor. Trying not to cry.

"It's okay Sakura, I know how you're feeling. Its just normal. So cheer up, okay?

Your problems will be solved."

"Thank you, Tomoyo. Its just that… I really want him to know even though he doesn't

Give the feeling back."

"As what I have just said, its going to be okay Sakura." Tomoyo, deep in her mind, is

Really worried about her friend. She needs to do something.

Hours and hours passed, both of the girls are now very hungry.

* * *

"Sakura, ummm… I'm sarving."

"Yeah, me too Tomoyo. My stomach is complaining."

Suddenly, Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and went to the mall's food court.

There are a plenty of people, but they still managed to get a table.

"So Sakura, what do you want?"

Sakura was about to say something but Tomoyo continued to talk.

"Ah, ah, ah, no buts! I'm going to pay our food. So what do you prefer?

Burgers or chicken?

Sakura cannot argue anymore knowing that her friend will argue back.

"I prefer burger."

"Okay, got it!" Tomoyo is now heading towards the burger store, suddenly turned around

And looked at Sakura,

"Just stay there, sit still, I'll be getting the food."

Nodding was the only thing that Sakura could do.

"Yeah that is really Tomoyo." She said while looking at Tomoyo's back as it

Faded in the crowd.

* * *

with Tomoyo 

"Why are so many people in here?"

She was talking to herself when she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry miss,…Tomoyo? Why are you here?"

"Syaoran? Why are you here?"

"I asked you first." Syaoran smiled seeing Tomoyo's pouting face.

"Well, Sakura and I are shopping for the upcoming Valentine's dance. And then, we

realized that we have been shopping for like hours and got hungry, so we've decide to eat

and I'm the one who volunteered to order and pay for the food."

"You mean Sakura is here?" Tomoyo nodded on Syaoran's question.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure. But before that, can you help me get away from this crowd? So that we can order

Food and go back to Sakura?"

* * *

After so many minutes of struggling to get food, Tomoyo and Syaoran succeeded in

Getting away from the crowd.

"Tomoyo, right here!" Sakura shouted at Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled back at her.

When she looked at Tomoyo's right, there she saw a chest nut haired boy with

Amber eyes. There she saw Syaoran.

'Why is he here?' Sakura thought, there was a hint of happiness and at the same time

Sadness in her face.

"Sakura look! Syaoran is here! It just happened that he too wants burgers."

"Hi Sakura." Syaoran said in a low voice.

"Hi Syaoran." Sakura replied.

Tomoyo sit beside Sakura while Syaoran sit across Sakura. All three ate silently.

Neither Sakura nor Syaoran don't want to speak. Tomoyo on the other hand is finding

A way to break the quietness.

"Ummm… I need to go to the washroom first. Is it okay with you Sakura?"

"It's okay Tomoyo, just hurry up."

"Okay, I promise I will be fast."

Sakura and Syaoran are now left behind with the silence between them.

Thinking of something, Sakura spoke up.

"I heard that you broke up with Sheila."

"Yeah, rumors do spread really fast."

"I heard it from Tomoyo. Umm… ano… are you okay now?"

"Ummm…" Syaoran nodded.

"Why did you guys broke up by the way?"

"Simple. She cheated on me. I saw and heard her talking to this guy. They seem like

Planning something bad. Like, they are only using me for money."

"Oh I'm sorry. I never should have asked that. How rude of me.:."

"Don't be sorry. By the way, do you have a date for the Valentine's dance?"

Syaoran asked while blushing.

"Nope. Who would ask a girl like me?"

Syaoran was just silent, finding some words to say. Suddenly, Tomoyo came back.

'I wonder what they talked about?' Tomoyo thought.

"Hey guys! I'm back! What were you talking about?"

Questioned the really curious Tomoyo.

"Oh nothing really, just talking 'bout life." Sakura replied while Syaoran only nodded,

Not knowing what to say.

"Oh…I thought it was something else." There was a hint of sadness in Tomoyo's

Face which Sakura noticed right away.

"Is there something wrong Tomoyo?"

"No, nothing really. So… you guys have dates for the Valentine's dance?"

Both Sakura and Syaoran only looked down with frowns pasted on their faces.

* * *

Time sure fly so fast. It was now time to go home. Both girls are already contented

Of what they have bought for the dance.

"Bye Tomoyo, see you on Monday!"

"Bye Sakura! Bye Syaoran! See you two on Monday!"

As Sakura saw Tomoyo's back fading, she realized that she was left alone with Syaoran.

"I should now get going too. Bye Syaoran!"

Sakura almost turned her back when Syaoran grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura, may I walk you home?"

Sakura was silent. Deep inside her heart she really want to go with him but, the past

Memories make her say –

"No, thank you, Syaoran."

"Sakura, please."

Sakura could not control what she is feeling right now. Just looking at those amber eyes

Of his make her say yes to anything he says. She was like hypnotize.

Sakura just nodded not wanting any argument to occur.

"Thank you." That was all he can say.

* * *

inner Syaoran

* * *

"Thank you." That was all I can say?

'Damn it! What the hell is happening to you Syaoran? I just feel like protecting her.

By looking into those emerald eyes I feel like I should be always by her side. She is

My weakness and my strength. Oh Sakura, if you only knew how much I regret the day

I told you, you mean nothing to me… I hope I can go back to that time…'

* * *

inner Sakura

* * *

My heart is beating so fast. I've never really experienced this kind of feeling for

So long. But still, I've got a bad feeling about this. Oh Syaoran, how I missed being

Around you. This heart of mine had been so empty since the day you told me you are

Leaving.

* * *

normal point of view

* * *

They started to walk already. After thirty minutes, they arrive at Penguin Park. In order to

Get to Sakura's house, they should pass Penguin Park first.

"Ohhh… Look who's here."

A voice behind them suddenly spoke, when both of them turned around, they realized

The voice belonged to –

"Sheila… what are you doing here? I told you that we're over."

Syaoran spoke in an angry and cold voice.

"Oh Syaoran dear, I missed you so much!" Sheila run towards Syaoran wrapping her

arms around his neck.

"Get off of me! You slut!" Syaoran is really mad now, he pushed Sheila away.

Sakura was just there, standing still, watching the scene occurring in front of her.

"Why Syaoran? Is that bitch over there stealing you away from me?"

"Don't talk about Sakura that way!"

"So this is Kinomoto Sakura." Sheila was walking towards Sakura now and stopped

In front of her.

"So Sakura dear, why did you steal my beloved Syaoran away from me?"

After talking to Sakura, Sheila raised her hand, and slapped Sakura.

Sakura was just shock, holding her right cheek with her right hand while she

Was about to cry.

"Sheila…" Syaoran started saying. Sheila turned around with a happy face, but it

Suddenly turned into a sad face when SMACK! Syaoran slapped her back using

The back of his right hand.

You'll regret this day Li Syaoran, especially you, Kinomoto Sakura!"

And with that Sheila ran away.

* * *

"Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran's worried voice spoke.

"Why did you do that to her?"

"Because she hurt you…"

"Nani?"

Sakura was shock of what Syaoran said.

"Sakura, we need to talk." Syaoran stood up urging Sakura to do the same. They

Walked towards the swings and settled there.


	7. i cant wait to tell you the truth

Disclaimer:

I don't own Card Captor Sakura/ CSS!

But I love it! Kawaii!

Sakura and Syaoran rockz!

S&S…

* * *

'…' thoughts

"…" talking

_Italic _flashback

* * *

**Is It you and me together?**

**By: cherry brandy )

* * *

**

Recap of previous chapter:

"Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran's worried voice spoke.

"Why did you do that to her?"

"Because she hurt you…"

"Nani?"

Sakura was shock of what Syaoran said.

"Sakura, we need to talk." Syaoran stood up urging Sakura to do the same. They

Walked towards the swings and settled there.

* * *

Chapter 7:

I cant wait

* * *

"Sakura, I'm really sorry of what I've done to you…"

Sakura gave him a confused look…Syaoran continued.

"Ever since the day you told me that I didn't care about you,… I was really guilty."

"Where are you trying to get Syaoran?"

"Sakura, just let me finish. Seeing you sad and not cheerful is just killing me. I never

Realized that I have this feeling for you since we were young but I was just blinded

Because I'm damn lonely without you. Then Sheila came. She replaced you in my mind ,

But… not in my heart."

Sakura was standing there, listening to Syaoran's explanation, her heart was beating fast

Because of the thought that Syaoran did really care or even love her.

"Sakura… **I love you.**"

At that time, her heart stopped.

'Am I just dreaming or is this really true?' Sakura thought.

"I know you need some time to think over it. But I hope that time would be soon.

I will be waiting and hearing your answer this Valentines dance."

There was silence between them but Syaoran decided to speak up.

"I guess you need to go home now. They might be very worried about you."

She nodded. While walking to Sakura's house, neither of them have something to talk

About. They walk in silence. Because of the silence, they didn't notice that they

Already arrive in front of Sakura's house.

"So see you on Monday." Sakura said, finding her voice.

"Yeah, see you. I hope you think about it." Syaoran said.

He then bent down and kissed Sakura in the cheek.

"See you."

Then Syaoran went. Sakura was just standing there, frozen of what just happened,

Face as red as the tomato. She decided go inside the house and went to her room,

Still holding the cheek were Syaoran kissed her. She is now lying on her bed, thinking

About what Syaoran told her.

* * *

Sakura's thoughts

* * *

'What am I going to do? Does he really mean it? Oh my gosh! He's making me fall in

Love with him even more. Aishteru, Syaoran.'

With that thought, she's fell asleep and went into her own world, her dream.

* * *

Syaoran's thoughts

* * *

'What did I just do? Did I just kiss her? But I love the feeling, not only does she

Have a kind heart, she's has soft cheeks.'

Syaoran was blushing with the thought.

'Sakura I'm going to wait for you. I'm going to replace those sad things and moments.

I hope you accept my love for you. Oh well, I just need to wait for the dance. Oh and I

Forgot to ask her out for the Valentines dance. There is still tomorrow for sure.'

And with this thought, he too fell asleep and went into his own world, his dream.

* * *

It was now Sunday, the day after Syaoran's confession of love. Touya, her older brother

Noticed this.

" So, the monster has found the man of her life."

"How many times do I need to tell you I-AM-NOT-A-MONSTER!"

Sakura shouted on top of her lungs while Touya is scared of how his little sister

Is acting.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Now, I need you to but this things for me for dinner."

"What? It's only eight in the morning, and why am I suppose to but things for dinner?"

"Well I want you to go outside and have fun."

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"Yeah right monster." Sakura shot him some death glares and Touya just sighed. " Just

Go out there, you've been keeping yourself in the house for months, no, for years. Now

Go, I want you to go out and be home at six in the evening."

"Oh, I cant believe my own big brother is so caring about me."

"Whatever."

"Now, go. Here are the things you need to buy." Touya said while pushing her out of the

House. Now she's is already out –

"Okay, okay."

"Bye monster!"

Again Sakura shot him a death glare but he just shrugged it off.

* * *

Just like Sakura, Syaoran too is thinking about what had happened yesterday. It made

Him blush too… It is sooo boring in the house so he decided to walk around.

'Hmmm, need some exercise.' He thought.

"Wei, I'm not going to be back until evening. I'm just going to walk around."

"Yes young master."

With that, Syaoran went. He is so happy that he already told Sakura how he felt, the

Problem is, what if she's rejects him? But he just shrugged the thought out of his mind.

* * *

Sakura went to buy the things her brother asked her to buy fir dinner first.

She's just have enough money for everything, including her lunch. After she bought the

Things and ate her lunch, she's decide to go to Penguin Park, the park full of memories of

Her and Syaoran. She's went and settled on the swings. These swings gave her good

Memories back. She's closed her eyes remembering one of those memories.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Syaoran, why are you her?" little Sakura asked.

"Geez Sakura, why can't you tell me where you're going? You're making me worry

A lot." Replied little Syaoran. (a/n: I can't just stop saying little and suddenly ))

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to go out but otou-san didn't agree so I escaped."

"Okay, okay, no need to be sorry. So you want to stay here still?"

Sakura just nodded her head.

* * *

end of flashback

* * *

Sakura smiled at this memory. Because of the memories that are coming back to her, she

Didn't notice that Syaoran was watching her.

"Sakura?"

Sakura opened her eyes right away and suddenly stood up.

"Syaoran? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question."

"Well, Touya wants me to go out and buy the stuff for dinner and he doesn't want me to

Be home until six in the evening."

"I see. Well for me, I just wanted to walk around, I'm kinda bored in the house." Syaoran

said while meeting Sakura's emerald eyes. Sakura just nodded until –

"Syaoran I need to go home now, bye."

"But it's still four? You still have so much time."

"But I really need to go." She begin to run but Syaoran got hold of her hand, then turned

her around and his lips met hers. It was such a passionate kiss.Sakura was still shocked at

what Syaoran did, but closed her eyes, and she's kissed him back. No one want to break

the kiss but they have to, to get some oxygen.

"I guess I don't need to wait until valentines?"

Sakura was now blushing so hard so as Syaoran.

"I think so…"

"By the way, Sakura, will you be my date for the valentines dance?"

"I love to." Sakura was so cheerful at that time.

"I love you Kinomoto Sajura."

"I love you too Li Syaoran."

And with that they kissed again. Both now know told the other how they feel. Both now

know they love each other, so much.

"So, may I walk you home?"

"Sure."

* * *

in front of Sakura's house

* * *

"So, see you tomorrow at school then." Sakura said with a wide smile posted on her face.

"I guess so." And they both kissed again. " See you tomorrow, my princess."

* * *

inside of Sakura's house

* * *

"I see, my little monster is in love." Touya said with a smirk on his face…

**Wow! So many kisses on this chapter… **

**Well, they really make a good couple, so, there is nothing wrong about them kissing, right? )**

**Well thank you for reading it! Review pleaseeeeeee**


	8. knight in shining armor: to the rescue

Disclaimer:

I don't own Card Captor Sakura/ CSS!

But I love it! Kawaii!

Sakura and Syaoran rockz!

S&S…

* * *

'…' thoughts

"…" talking

_Italic _flashback

* * *

**well, i am really back...  
was it a long time, well for me, it was a long, long time...  
i still need to think about what to write...  
well, here it is...

* * *

**

**Is It you and me together?**

**By: cherry brandy )

* * *

Recap of previous chapter:**

* * *

"I guess I don't need to wait until valentines?"

Sakura was now blushing so hard so as Syaoran.

"I think so…"

"By the way, Sakura, will you be my date for the valentines dance?"

"I love to." Sakura was so cheerful at that time.

"I love you Kinomoto Sakura."

"I love you too Li Syaoran."

And with that they kissed again. Both now know told the other how they feel. Both now

know they love each other, so much.

"So, may I walk you home?"

"Sure."

* * *

in front of Sakura's house

* * *

"So, see you tomorrow at school then." Sakura said with a wide smile posted on her face.

"I guess so." And they both kissed again. " See you tomorrow, my princess."

inside of Sakura's house

"I see, my little monster is in love." Touya said with a smirk on his face…

* * *

Chapter 8:

Knight In Shining Armor: To The Rescue!

* * *

"Hi there big brother! What's up?" Sakura said while blushing knowing that her brother

Saw everything that had happened.

"Who was that guy? He seem so familiar."

"He's Li Syaoran. Remember him, my childhood friend?"

"Ow, I see."

'What's up with him?' Sakura thought.

"Ow, did the world turn upside down?"

"Why do you say so?"

"Because, actually, you came running after the guy who wants me to be his girlfriend."

"I will not do it this time because I know you're happy with him."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at his big brother.

"What? Why are you looking at me? That way?"

"Nothing. I just can't really believe that the world turn upside down.

"Whatever."

* * *

Time is so fast. It was Monday morning. When Sakura woke up, the first thing she's saw

Is her alarm clock that read 7:30 a.m.. She's is almost late.

"HOE!" Sakura got up really quickly took a bath, brush her teeth, comb her hair and ate

Breakfast and then went off for school.

"I wonder when she's going to change." Touya said in a whisper.

* * *

Sakura is now running fast as she can, until she's reached the school.

She's quickly went inside and go to class. Exactly the time she's sat down, the bell rang.

Syaoran come up to her –

"You are almost late."

"Yeah, I know. I'm so tired."

"You're always like that." Syaoran said while laughing, Sakura just sighed.

Both of them are always looking at the clock counting how many minutes before break.

'Five minutes more.' Both thought.

At last the bell that indicates lunch is going to start, end both of their sorrows.

Sakura and Syaoran both went to the big cherry blossom tree and eat there. They were

Having a peaceful lunch until they heard someone squeak behind them...

'Tomoyo.' Both thought as they sweat dropped.

"You guys are so KAWAII together."

"Oh my gosh Tomoyo, calm down." Sakura tried.

"OMG! When did this happen? Are you two going out already? Did you ever kissed?

What did he tell you Sakura? And what did you respond?"

"Hush Tomoyo. Keep quiet." Syaoran tried to calm Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, breathe in, breathe out. Okay, first of all, yes we are going out and second

It just happened yesterday." Sakura said trying not to blush but failed, Syaoran on the

Other hand blushed too.

"Ops Sakura, don't fool me. You didn't answer the third question yet. Did you guys

Ever kissed?" with Tomoyo's question, both Sakura's and Syaoran's face are now

Red like a tomato. "I guess that's a yes.OMG, so KAWAII!"

* * *

Time again is so fast for both of them. They never listen to what the teacher is saying.

Both were building casltles in the air (a/n: daydreaming) about each other. The bell that

Indicates that school is over finally rang. Sakura and Syaoran went out of the school,

Smile pasted on their faces and holding hands.

"Oh at last! Free from prison!" Sakura said and sighed.

"So, want me to walk you home?"

"Sure."

They walked in silence. There is nothing to be talked about. Just like the first

Conversation they have (chapter 2), before getting to Sakura's house, they should pass

By the park, but before getting to the park, they pass a group of boys like before. Syaoran

Noticing Sakura is so afraid of the boys, he pulled her closer to him, putting a hand over

Her waist. With this action, Sakura turned red, while Syaoran is really serious.

'Oh God, how I feel so safe when I am in his arms or even when his around.' Sakura

Thought. When they had passed the group of boys and reached the park, Syaoran begin to

Talk.

"They really need to remember that they can't steal you away from me."

"Thank you."

They continued to walk in silence. Syaoran is still holding Sakura's waist. Both

Are enjoying the moment.

* * *

outside Sakura's house

* * *

"We're here, so see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Syaoran then kissed Sakura in which she return.

They are both enjoying the moment, and because of that, they never noticed someone

Is watching them.

* * *

"So she's really stole my dear Syaoran from me ,eh? Let's just see what he's going to do

When something is gonna happen to his dear Sakura."

* * *

Sakura broke the kiss trying to get some oxygen. Syaoran just groaned

And Sakura giggled with his action.

"So, I guess I'm really going to see you tomorrow my dear princess."

"I guess so, my dear prince. See you tomoroow."

* * *

next day ( let's pretend school is over)

* * *

"Oh at last, away from hell."

Sakura stretched out her arms holding two books on her right hand. She then notice

A paper fell. She's picked it up and read it.

_Babe,_

_Meet me at the Penguin Park after school._

_Syaoran_

'Oh, so that was what he was planning.' Sakura thought.

* * *

flashback

* * *

"Sorry my princess, I can't take you home today. I have basketball practice."

"It's okay my dear price."

"But…" Syaoran paused thinking that something bad might happen.

"But what?"

"Never mind. See you!"

* * *

end of flashback

* * *

Sakura giggled a little at the thought of Syaoran putting a note on her book.

'Well I guess I need to go there!'

Sakura jogged happily on the way to Penguin Park. When she's arrived at the park,

She questioned 'Where is he? He is not actually late. Oh well, it doesn't matter.

I'll just wait for him.'

She walked towards the swings and settled there. Five minutes have passed and still

No sign of him.

'Where is he?" she thought.

"Look who is here. My dear sweet cherry blossom." A man suddenly appeared in front

Of her.

"Philip? What are you doing here?"

"I came to do something really important."

"What do you want?"

"Well, I just want to try you."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura gulped. Before she could run away, Philip already got hold of her arm. He

Brought her down, and pinned her in the ground. Sakura screamed.

"No, you're not getting away this time. Not anymore my cherry blossom."

Sakura can't do anything. He is too strong for her.

* * *

back to Syaoran

* * *

"I am really having a feeling that something bad is happening."

Syaoran spoke loudly trying to make the feeling go away.

He just got out of the school from the basketball practice.

"Stupid basketball." He muttered out loud."Stupid practice."While he was walking, a pair of worried

And nervous emerald eyes appeared in his mind.

"Sakura…"

Just mentioning his lover's name made him worry.

He started to run determining to find his beloved Sakura.

* * *

Back to Sakura

* * *

"You can't escape me now, cherry blossom." Philip's scary voice announced.

"Get away from me you idiot!" Sakura said finding her voice.

"No one's here to help you now. Not even your dear Syaoran."

"No, he's going to be here."

Sakura noticed that there is something wet on her neck. It was Philip's tongue.

Philip made a trail of kisses in Sakura's neck which mad Sakura shiver and scream.

* * *

Back to Syaoran

* * *

He can't help it, but to worry a lot about Sakura. He knows that he need to find Sakura,

And now! That was all Syaoran is thinking until he heard somebody scream from

somewhere.

"Sakura…" Recognizing the voice, he ran to one place where she might be

Right now, " penguin park…"

* * *

Sakura

* * *

"Get off of me!" Sakura can't do anything but scream.

While she is struggling, Philip on the other hand continued to do whatever he is doing,

But suddenly, he came to a halt when once again, just like before, someone hit him hard

On the face.

"Syao_…sobs…_ran_…sobs…"_ Sakura said between sobs.

"Sakura, what the hell happened?" Syaoran asked kneeling beside Sakura right away.

"What if I, once again try and want to taste her!" (a/n: you all know what I mean) Philip got up

Wiping the blood that's coming from his mouth.

"That was the second time, you idiot!. I'm really going to kill you this time!"

'He touched my cherry blossom.' Sayoran thought madly.

"You're really going to pay for that, you bastard."

"Let's just see." Philip ran, aiming on Syaoran, but he is too slow, Syaoran was able to

dodge it and hit Philip on the face, harder this time, and because of this, Philip lost

Consciousness.

"I hope he learned a lesson." Syaoran then turned around and went to Sakura's side.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"Syaoran_…sobs…_had_…sobs… _he_… sobs…_?" Syaoran just hugged her and told

Her that everything is going to be okay.

"Hush Sakura, I was just here on time, now, don't cry my princess. Everything's going

To be okay." Sakura stopped crying and looked at Syaoran (a/n: he is still hugging her).

"Thank you, Syaoran."

"How did you end up with him here by the way?"

"It's your fault!"

"W..w.. what?" Syaoran asked quite afraid of Sakura's sudden anger.

"It's all your fault! You wrote a message to me saying you'll meet me her after school!"

"What! I never did that!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Okay, okay! Let me see the message."

"Here." Sakura handed to him the message and read it.

"Sakura, you know that I'm having a basketball practice today."

"But I thought you were just joking because you want me to meet you here."

"And, this is not my handwriting and IN FACT, I don't call you babe.

I wont call you that!"

"Sakura's eyes widened with the last few words. Unshed tears are beginning to form

In her emerald eyes.

"You hate me now, don't you?"

"No."

"Liar. You're so mean to me already, not like before."

"What do you mean? Is it the fact that I don't call you babe? You know why?"

"No." Sakura said while unshed tears are continuing to form.

"It's because you're not my babe…" Sakura was now about to cry when Syaoran touched

Her cheeks and said… " because you are my princess…" and with that he kissed her,

Forgetting about time.

* * *

**was that a good chapter?  
well, i hope it was...**


	9. a usual wednesday sleepover

Wow... thanks for all the reviews that you have given...

and also thank you for reading my very fist fanfiction...

im still waiting for reviews to come...

i have a new divider... heheheh...P

* * *

'…' thoughts 

"…" talking

_Italic _flashback

* * *

**Is It you and me together?**

**By: cherry brandy )

* * *

**

Recap of previous chapter:

* * *

"And, this is not my handwriting and IN FACT, I don't call you babe.

I wont call you that!"

"Sakura's eyes widened with the last few words. Unshed tears are beginning to form

In her emerald eyes.

"You hate me now, don't you?"

"No."

"Liar. You're so mean to me already, not like before."

"What do you mean? Is it the fact that I don't call you babe? You know why?"

"No." Sakura said while unshed tears are continuing to form.

"It's because you're not my babe…" Sakura was now about to cry when Syaoran touched

Her cheeks and said… " because you are my princess…" and with that he kissed her,

Forgetting about time.

* * *

Chapter 9:

A Usual Wednesday

* * *

next day at school

* * *

"Syaoran?"

"Did he really not?"

"How many times do I need to tell you? NO HE DID NOT!"

"Are you sure?"

"Sigh, why? What's the matter with that?"

"Nothing really, but are you sure?"

Syaoran moved closer to Sakura and put his hand on her waist and whispered to her right ear...

"Yes, I am sure my princess."

"Okay then."

Sakura smiled and leaned closer to Syaoran. They have been walking that way until they arrived to the class.

* * *

Lunch came and Sakura is now on her way to the big cherry blossom tree to meet and eat with Syaoran and Tomoyo there.

Much to her surprise, she can only see Syaoran.

'Tomoyo must be on her way right now.' She thought.

But wait! She didn't only see Syaoran, but she can see Sheila too!

'How dare she flirt with my man! She's going to regret this." She thought angrily and walk towards Syaoran and Sheila.

"Ahem..."

"Syaoran, you're so handsome." Sheila said while moving closer to Syaoran.

"Ahem..."

"Can you give me a kiss, Syaoran?"

' THAT IS IT!" Sakura thought angrily.

"AHEM!"

Both Syaoran Sheila turned their heads and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, it's not what you think.." Syaoran tried to explain but Sakura cut him of.

"Excuse me miss, but I think you got the wrong person." Sakura said, shooting Sheila and then to Syaoran a death glare. Syaoran gulped.

He did not know that Sakura can be this scary when jealous or mad.

"Oh, sorry Kinomoto, but I think you are the one who got the wrong person."

Sakura wlaked toward Sheila and then 'SMACK!', she slap Sheila across the face.

"Miss, you are flirting with my 'boyfriend', so just go and find someone else! He is already taken." Sakura tried to calm herself so that she

can't kill Sheila right now.

"You are really going to regret this Kinomoto." Sheila just walked away knowing that she will not win this time, again.

"Wow Sakura, I never know you are like that." Syaoran said with a smirk.

"Oh, was I wrong? You want her, than being with me? Just wait, I am going to call her back."

Before Sakura can run, Syaoran hugged her like there's no tomorrow.

"You know that you are the only princess in my life."

"I knew it." She tiptoed and kissed Syaoran on the lips.

"Kawaii." They both turned around and saw Tomoyo taking a picture of them kissing. "So kawaii."

"Ummm... Tomoyo, can you give me the picture."

"Ummm... Let me think...no..." Tomoyo run away with the picture. Sakura and Syaoran just sweat dropped.

"You know Sakura, you're really good."

"At what?" She gave him a confused look

"You really love me." Syaoran said teasingly.

"Of course, or you don't want me to interrupt your little making out awhile ago with Sheila? I can call her back for you."

Sakura said with a smirk.

"W...w...wh..what? We were not making out!" Syaoran, for the first time, is really scared of his girlfriend.

"Loss for words, my prince? Oh well, I'll betterget going. And when I come back, I'm sure I can bring Sheila her for you."

"Nononono... we weren't making out, and I don't like her."

"Yeah,I beleive you."

"No, you are not beleiving me. Don't let me do something unexpected, my princess."

"And may I ask what that unexpected thing..." Sakura can't finish her sentence when Syaoran's lips met hers.

"That's the unexpected thing, my princess..."

"No, it wasn't. It's always expected from you. You know that I can't let any other girl take you."

"Yeah I know. That's why I love you."

"Hahahaha... me too..."

* * *

after school

* * *

Just the same, as usual, Syaoran took Sakura home, when they arrived in front of Sakura's house. They saw a short note stick on the door.

* * *

_Hi monster,_

_Father and I will be away for a week. So you are going to be alone. We left you just a little amount of money. I_

_placed it in the dining table. __It should be enough for you. By tha way, we're going to be away because of dad's business trip, _

_and he needs me to help him, that's why I went with him._

_We didn't tell you because you are buay with school, and very, very, very busy doing something with that brat. _

_Okay, guess that's all._

_- Touya_

_P.S.: Let the brat take care of you, because if not, he is going to see hell when I come back home.

* * *

_

Sakura and Syaoran just sweat dropped.

Both too were blushing because of what Touya said, _very, very, very busy doing something with that brat._

"How many times do I need to tell him that I am not a monster."

"Calm down Sakura."

"Syaoran..." Sakura said blushing. "Can you stay with me?" She asked in a childish way.

"Well..."

"But if you don't like, you don't have to. It's not like I am forcing you to."

Sakura said right away and fast with disappointment in her voice.

"Whoa! Sakura calm down, let me finish first."

"Sorry."

"Well, since you are alone, I think I can."

"Thank you, thank you! I will call Tomoyo so that we are not alone."

"And I need to go back home and get some of my stuff first. See you later princess."

"Bye."

" Don't forget to call Tomoyo." Syaoran said with a smirk.

"You are thinking the wrong way, my prince."

"Hahahaha." Syaoran just laugh and continued to run.

"That is why I love him."

* * *

Sakura went inside the house and picked up the phone to tell Tomoyo about the sleepover.

'RING'

'RING'

'RING'

"Moshi, moshi, Tomoyo speaking."

"Hey Tomoyo, it's me."

"Hi Sakura, what's up?"

"Well, can we have a sleepover in my house for a week starting today? Ummm... my family are not here, you know..."

Sakura had no time to finish when Tomoyo answered

right away.

"Sure Sakura! I'll be there in half an hour. Umm, Sakura?"

"Hmm."

"Can I bring a friend of mine? He is actually a boy."

"Sura! Syaoran is also sleeping over too, so that's a good idea."

"Okay, I'm going to get ready now. See you later."

"See you later."

* * *

after fifteen minutes

* * *

'DING DONG'

Sakura hopped all the way to the door and opened it.

"Hi my dear beautiful princess."

"Hi there my noble and handsome prince. I already called Tomoyo, and guess what?"

"I know, I know, she's coming over."

"Yupp, and what else?"

"What do you mean by what else?"

"She's bringing a friend of hers, a boy, so that means you're not alone anymore."

Sakura said in a cheerful voice. She helped Syaoran bring his things (a/n: wow, so many things) inside the house.

Both spend time waiting for Tomoyo and her so called 'friend', watching television.

"Syaoran? What time is it?"

"Um, thirty minutes passed seven. Why?" (a/n: am i saying the right time?)

"Because Tomoyo said she's going to ariive in half an hour."

"Don't worry, she's never late." Syaoran said teasingly.

"And what do you mean by that?" Sakura answered, shotting a death glare to Syaoran.

"Um, let's see,... nothing."

"Better."

* * *

Just then, the doll bell rang.

"Think that's her! Syaoran, can you open the door for me please."

Syaoran went to open the door. When he opened the door, a smiling face of Tomoyo showed, together with an unknown face of a boy.

"Hi Syaoran!"

"Hey Tomoyo."

"Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura came out from the back of Syaoran.

"Hi there Sakura."

"Come in Tomoyo."

When everyone was settled, they bagan talking to each other about things. Tomoyo then introduced her so called friend to them.

"Sakura, Syaoran, this is Eriol Hiirigizawa (a/n: is the last name of Eriol right?tell me if it is not right.)"

"Hi Eriol." Sakura greeted with a smile. She noticed that Tomoyo was blushing so hard. "Are you sure, you two are just friends?"

With this question, both Eriol and Tomoyo blushed.

"Umm.." was all Tomoyo could say.

"Well.." Eriol was loss of words.

"Well what?" Syaoran too noticed the two blushing and he too wants to know what ie their relationship with each other.

"Um, he's my, you know? My boyfriend." Tomyoy is now blushing in different shades of red.

"Ayyyy!" Sakura screamed so loud. She is really very happy for her best friend.

"But wait, Tomoyo, why didn't you tell me and how long have you bee together?"

"We've been together for a year already." answered Eriol.

"And sorry Sakura, I was not really ready to tell you about my relationship with Eriol."

"I see. That's why you're not really talking about any guys because you're with him." Syaoran said teasingly.

Both Tomoyo and Eriol were now with their heads down because of embarrassment.

Sakura covered her mouth to stop from giggling but didnt managed to do so because they just looked

very funny when they blush and they are

a very cute couple, indeed.

"I'm going to bed now." Tomoyo said quickly.

"Ahem, Tomoyo, we only have three bedrooms, since my dad always locks his bedroom,

we only have two bedrooms left, which is mine and Touya's.That means you are sleeping with Eriol for the rest of the sleepover."

"What?" Tomoyo again blushed but there was an evil smirk on her face after.

"And that means that you too are sleeping together with Syaoran."

The evil smile never fade from Tomoyo's face seeing Sakura and Syaoran blush now.

"Okay, you got me there." Sakura is still blushing. 'I'm going to sleep with him?' She thought, the blush never fade from her face.

"Yeah I know." Tomoyo said and yawned. "I'm really sleeping now, and we still have to go to school tomorrow."

She said while walking towards the stairs.

"Oh Eriol, what school are you going to?" Sakura asked in a curious face.

"The school behind the mall." Tomoyo is still continuing to walk up the stairs.

"Oh." Syaoran said, then paused, then.. "Is that the school where most of the flirty girls are? Dont they flirt woth you?"

Hearing the word -flirty girls-, Tomoyo rushed down the stairs with a serious look.

"Did you just say flirty girls?" All just sweatdropped with Tomoyo's sudden action.

"That's the only thing that can wake her up to her senses?" Sakura whispered.

"Yupp. The school behind the mall is the popular school where flirty girls are." Syaoran simply answered her question.

"Eriol...is that true?" Tomoyo said, looking at Eriol with her eyes on fire. Eriol put his hands on defence. " Eriol... answer me... is it true?"

Eriol gulped, he never knew Tomoyo can be this scary.

"Yes Tomoyo. It's true."

"Why didnt you tell me?" The fire on Tomoyo's eyes grew bigger.

"Because.. I...dont... want... you... to... worry..." Eriol said, pausing after each word.

"Ah, okay, I'm fine with it." Tomoyo's burning eyes suddenly turned into a cheerful one.

"You know I'm not going to cheat with you." Eriol said, moving closer to Tomoyo.

"I know." Tomoyo said and yawned. "Sakura, Eriol and I are sleeping now."

"Okay, we'll follow later." Sakura answered still shock of her besr friend's behavior.

"I cant believe that Tomoyo can be scary."

Luckily, Tomoyo and Eriol are already upstairs, so they didnt hear what Syaoran said. He slowly walked towards

Sakura so that she wont know.

"Yeah, I..." She have no time to answere when Syaoran hugged her.

"Got you." Syaoran said with victory, because he suprised Sakura with no disturbance. He then carried her bridal style and went upstairs.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm carrying you my Princess to our room."

"What? Syaoran, put me down!"

"No.."

"Down.."

"No..." Sakura didn't try again for she know that Syaoran will not put her down.

"Okay, I surrender, happy?"

Syaoran smiled in victory. "Very Happy." Syaoran said and kissed Sakura's cheek and walked upstairs.

* * *

Sakura's room

* * *

"Here you go, my princess." Syaoran said putting Sakura down on her bed. "I'll be sleeping on the couch downstairs."

"No, please. I'ts so unfair. I'll be the one who will sleep in the couch."

"Ah, ah, ah.. if you don't want me to sleep in the couch, and I don't want you to sleep in the couch, then, you'll sleep together with me."

"Um." Sakura is blushing of the thought sleeping together with Syaoran.

"No ums, Choose, I'll sleep in the couch or we will sleep together."

"I prefer we'll sleep together."

Hearing Sakura's answer, Syaoran laid down under the covers. He then pulled Sakura so that she can sleep beside him. "Sleep now."

"Okay."

Sakura said while blushing. Syaoran's protective arms were wrapped around Sakura's waist and Sakura's hands were against Syaoran's chest.

'This feels so good.' Both of them thought with smiles written on the faces while sleeping.

* * *

While with Eriol and Tomoyo

* * *

"I will sleep in the downstairs." Eriol said.

"No, its so unfair, you can just sleep with me."

"You sure?" Tomoyo just nodded. They laid down under the covers. Eriol pulled Tomoyo closer.

Tomoyo's back facing Eriol.

Tomoyo is Blushing in all shades of red so as Eriol.

It was such a Romantic night for both of the couples.

* * *

Sorry for the long update... 


	10. Not again Happenings on a Thursday

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own card captors Sakura….(crying)**

**Sorry I didn't update too soon, I was just busy doing stuff for summer, thinking what I will write, and I'm still trying to finish the sequel of my other story.**

**So hope you'll forgive me…But hey! I got what you're looking for, here's chapter 10 of my story.**

**And by the way, if you never noticed, I changed the rating to rated M, for some future adult scenes. Don't worry, it's not yet posted, ill tell you in which chapter the lemon will be, so you'll know(duh?). Remember I warned you…this is my very first story with lemon, well not really. The one shot that I made is also rated M because of some adult scenes…so…**

**Hope you'll like this chapter…**

**And hope you'll give reviewsssss…**

**Pleaseeee…**

**

* * *

**

'…' thoughts

"…" talking

_Italic _flashback

* * *

**Is It you and me together?**

**By: cherry brandy )**

* * *

**Recap of previous chapter:**

* * *

"Here you go, my princess." Syaoran said putting Sakura down on her bed. "I'll be sleeping on the couch downstairs."

"No, please. It's so unfair. I'll be the one who will sleep in the couch."

"Ah, ah, ah.. if you don't want me to sleep in the couch, and I don't want you to sleep in the couch, then, you'll sleep together with me."

"Um." Sakura is blushing of the thought sleeping together with Syaoran.

"No ums, Choose, I'll sleep in the couch or we will sleep together."

"I prefer that we'll sleep together."

Hearing Sakura's answer, Syaoran laid down under the covers. He then pulled Sakura so that she can sleep beside him. "Sleep now."

"Okay."

Sakura said while blushing. Syaoran's protective arms were wrapped around Sakura's waist and Sakura's hands were against Syaoran's chest.

'This feels so good.' Both of them thought with smiles written on the faces while sleeping.

-------------------------------

While with Eriol and Tomoyo

------------------------------

"I will sleep in the couch." Eriol said.

"No, its so unfair, you can just sleep with me."

"You sure?" Tomoyo just nodded. They laid down under the covers. Eriol pulled Tomoyo closer. Tomoyo's back Facing Eriol.

Tomoyo is Blushing in all shades of red so as Eriol.

It was such a Romantic night for both of the couples.

* * *

**chapter 10:**

**No Sakura, Not again ; Happenings on a Thursday**

* * *

Sakura woke up finding arms holding her waists, she looked up to see who the arms belonged to.

'Syaoran.' She thought. Then her gaze transferred to her alarm clock. ' 6:30 in the morning? OMG, its a miracle. Maybe its because Syaoran's beside me and maybe

I can't be late for school.'

It's the first day of their sleepover, excluding yesterday's night. Sakura then kissed Syaoran lightly on the lips and Syaoran's eyes begin to open.

"Hm, if its the way you will wake me up, I should sleep more often." Syaoran said in a teasing tone. Sakura just kept quiet and punched Syaoran playfully on the chest.

"Shut up."

"Oh, this is a miracle, You woke up early."

"I said shut up." Sakura said while pouting. " Or I'm not going to kiss to you again."

"I'm not believing you..."

"Fine, I'm not really..." Syaoran captured her lips with his own. Sakura knows that she cant resist Syaoran's kisses because its what she wanted. She gave up and kissed him back. Syaoran then broke the kiss with a grin. Their kiss is short but sweet.

"You're really doing a good job not kissing me, eh?"

"Fine, I give up."

"I know you like my kisses." He said while tickling Sakura.

"Syaoran, stop,...I surrender."

"Yeah right." Then again, he kissed her, this time a little longer than before. Both of them broke the kiss, Wanting some air and they too need to get ready for school.

They decided to get downstairs and is shock at what they see in front of their very eyes.

"Um... I guess we need to leave?" Sakura said.

"We will just come back later." Syaoran added.

"Yeah."

------------------------

earlier that day

-----------------------

Tomoyo wake up at five in the morning, she tried to sleep again but she cant. She want to wake up Eriol, but decided not to because she might just disturb him.

She got out of bed but to her surprise, Eriol grabbed her and brought her down again, Tomoyo is now lying on the bed beside Eriol, now facing him.

This actions surprised Tomoyo, really. She already know that Eriol is pretending to be asleep, it was so damn Obvious.

"Just cut the act mister!" Eriol smiled hearing Tomoyo's voice. He then opened his eyes lazily.

"Why are you up so early? It's still five in the morning. Get some sleep."

"I tried to, but I can't."

"Want me to go down and prepare breakfast with you?"

"Sure."

Both got up and went downstairs. They cooked pancakes for them and for the other couple. Tomoyo was about to go upstairs again when Eriol hot hole of her wrist, turned her around and his lips met hers. Tomoyo couldn't believe Eriol's actions but returned the kiss anyway. Both were enjoying the moment, no one dared to broke the kiss, it was like the end was almost near, and they wont see each other again. Neither want to stop the moment, no one, not until…

"Umm, I guess we need to leave."

"We will just come back later."

"Yeah."

------------------------------

Normal point of view

----------------------------

Tomoyo and Eriol stopped right away, hearing two familiar voices which belonged to Sakura and Syaoran.

"N--no, ii--it's ok-kay." Tomoyo said right away, blushing, so as Eriol.

"Yeah, it's okay." Eriol helped.

"Okay, but don't you want to finish what you're doing?" Sakura asked teasingly.

"You can, you know." Syaoran added.

"Sakura!"

"Syaoran!"

Tomoyo and Eriol shouted while getting redder at the comment. Sakura and Syaoran just laughed, seeing both of their friend blushed harder.

"Look Eriol, they're teasing us like they don't do it."

"Yeah Tomoyo, they have done it so many times than we do."

Now, it is Sakura and Syaoran's turn to blush.

"Okay, you got us there. So stop it now, okay?" Sakura asked still blushing of what happened. Tomoyo just nodded at Sakura's question. She was about to tease Tomoyo again when something caught her attention.

"Hmm… pancakes… I love those…" She went to the table and sat down, still talking about how good pancakes smell and taste. Everyone just sweat dropped at Sakura's childishness.

* * *

They finished eating breakfast and got ready to go to school. They prefer walking because they all know that walking is a good exercise (hehehe) and that they just want to walk, I mean, come on, what's the problem with walking. Eriol have to go the other way, because, as they all know, that he goes to another school.

"Tomoyo, why wont you ask Eriol to transfer at our school?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Hm, because I want him to be happy, and I don't want to control his life."

"Oh." Sakura went silent. She never knew that Tomoyo can be this loving, but of course! That's her best friend! That's Tomoyo to you!

* * *

They arrived at the school walking side by side. Syaoran to the right of Sakura and Tomoyo to the left, it's obvious, Sakura is on the middle. They separated and went their own way, to go to their own lockers.

"I'll meet you in class, princess."

"As you say, prince."

Sakura can't really take the thought out of her mind, the thought of how Syaoran is so protective when it comes to her. She is so happy to have Syaoran always by her side, her knight in shining armor, her lover, her boyfriend, her Syaoran. She just love everything about him, from his chocolate orbs, to his cute face, to his muscular body. Sakura blushed about the thought but was brought back to reality when some guy out of nowhere came up to her.

"Hi there miss, what's you name?"

"Hi there too." Sakura replied, feeling nervous. She walked right away, trying to leave the guy when he seized her arm, and pinned her to the lockers. Lucky for the guy, but too bad for Sakura because everyone started getting to their classes until no one was left. It's them alone, but that's what they think.

"You never answered me, what's your name?" The guy asked, making the far distance between him and Sakura close. "Answer me."

"Who are you for me to give you my name…and in fact…" She never get to finish her sentence when the guy started to unbutton her school uniform, starting from the bottom…middle…top…Sakura gulped, she was numb. She wanted to scream but her mouth wont open. She tried pushing the guy away from her, but it was no use. The guy then took her top off, she shrieked, he was now touching her bare skin. The guy saw that Sakura can't do anything so he took advantage, he touched her thigh, rubbing it softly like a mother rubbing her child's back to calm her down. While the guy's left hand is busy rubbing her thigh, his left hand is also busy touching her bare skin. Sakura's mind wasn't working that well, she only focused on one person.

'Syaoran, please help me!' she thought while a tear rolled down her cheek.

The guy pushed himself to Sakura, catching her lips. She tried getting away, but she failed. When the guy caught her lips, she can't do anything but push him away. She tried to move her feet, but they were numb.

The guy got tired of her and pushed himself more, craving for her. He kissed her forcefully, but she can't handle him, she can't do anything.

'Syaoran…help me…' was all she can think.

* * *

After he parted with Sakura, he hurriedly went to his locker. He was about to go when girls came over to him, asking him nonsense questions.

"Hi Syaoran."

"Is she really that beautiful?"

"What did you see in her?"

Etc…

Etc…

Syaoran tried to find a way to get out of this crowd, and just found the right solution.

"Is that the band called "Simple Plan"?"

And with that question, all the girls ran to where he was pointing, yeah it was such a lame excuse, but at least they went with it. He juts sighed. There were no more students in the hallway, when he was about to go to class, anger was showing in his eyes when he saw someone forcing his Sakura. He saw everything, from the time the guy came up to her, from the unbuttoning of the shirt, from the rubbing of her thigh, to the forceful kiss. He saw everything. He can't handle seeing his Sakura being treated that way by someone. He never think twice, he ran and punched the guy so hard in the face. You can really tell his mad.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Syaoran was about to punch the guy again when he heard Sakura sobbing. She already fixed herself while Syaoran was dealing with the guy.

"Syaoran…_sobs_…again…"

"Sakura…"

"Again."

"No Sakura, not again." Syaoran is now holding both of Sakura's shoulders, shaking her.

"Again…"

"Sakura, no…"

Sakura raised her head up and looked at Syaoran. Emerald meets chocolate. Tears still running down from her emerald orbs. Syaoran, on the other hand, can't take it anymore, seeing his Sakura this way. He hugged her tight and whispered.

"Hush now, my princess. C'mon, I'm taking you home."

"But…"

"No buts…" He then carried Sakura, bridal style. "Do that again, and I can kill you. You don't know who you're sealing with." He said, turning to the guy. He then proceed outside the school, calling a taxi. Sakura had fallen asleep in Syaoran's arms. Looking at her, he just smiled.

* * *

When they arrived in the house, Syaoran still carrying Sakura bridal style, went up and put her down on her bed. Before leaving, he caressed her cheek and planted a kiss on her forehead. He was about to leave the room, when Sakura spoke up.

"Syaoran, please stay…" Sakura said, getting up. Then tears started pouring down her face when she remembered what happened awhile ago at school.

"Sakura, hush."

"Syao…sobs…again…"

He walked toward her and sat beside her on the bed.

"Hush princess, it's okay, I'm staying her, so clam down…for me?"

"Okay." Sakura then lay down the covers, so did Syaoran. His arms encircled her petite waist, while her hand were against his chest. Together, they slept in each other's arms.

* * *

Eriol came to fetch Tomoyo at school. When she was walking towards him, he noticed that the other lovebirds weren't there.

'Where are they?' Eriol thought while approaching Tomoyo.

"Hi Eriol!" she squealed, hugging Eriol.

"Hi my dear Tomoyo." Eriol said in a rather calm voice. "By the way, where are they?" He asked referring to Sakura and Syaoran.

"Oh, them? A friend of mine told me that she saw Syaoran carrying Sakura, calling a taxi. Maybe they went home.

"Something happened?"

"I think so. Just ask them later."

"You got it, my love."

* * *

Syaoran woke up, seeing hi cherry blossom still sleeping peacefully. He looked at her carefully, her pink lips, and her angelic face. After he kissed her forehead, a pair of emerald eyes looked at him.

"Hmmm…"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thank you." Sakura was about to burst into tears again, when Syaoran's lips met hers. They were about to deepen the kiss when the doorbell rand. Syaoran just growled, while Sakura just giggled.

"Stupid doorbell." He said, cursing the doorbell for ringing in the wrong time. He went downstairs and opened the door, revealing a happy Tomoyo and a clam Eriol.

"Hi Syaoran!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Hey man." Eriol greeted calmly, as usual.

"Um…hi?" Syaoran said, frightened when Tomoyo changed her mood.

"I thing you have some explanation to do." Tomoyo said in a evil face.

"But before that, can you let us come in? We are not going to wait for you til tomorrow, you know?" Eriol said right away. He was tired of walking and for god's sake! He need to rest!

"Su..sure…" was all Syaoran could say.

They went inside and settled in the couch. Syaoran is a bit nervous about how Tomoyo will react.

"So?" Tomoyo waited patiently.

"Okay…"

So our dear Syaoran told them everything that happened and how he got jealous and at the same time, mad of the guy. Just when Tomoyo was about to speak, Sakura walked in the living room, joining them.

Tomoyo then ran over to Sakura and asked her questions.

"Sakura oh my gosh, are you alright?"

"Okay, I'm okay Tomoyo, really."

"Are you sure though?" Eriol asked, also worried about his new friend. Sakura just nodded and walked towards the couch, sitting with Tomoyo. She sat beside Syaoran, while Tomoyo beside Eriol. Time passed by them so slowly, neither one of them spoke a single word, no one knows what to talk about.

"Um, so what are we gonna do tonight?" Sakura asked breaking the silence.

"How bout we watch movies, and we'll do it every night." Tomoyo answered, while everyone just sweat dropped and the sudden change of mood.

"Okay, what kind of movie?" Syaoran asked.

"Horror." Eriol answered as Syaoran and Tomoyo just nodded, agreeing with the choice, while Sakura just went silent. Suddenly, six pairs of eyes looked at her.

"Ghosts, ghosts, ghosts…" Sakura chanted.

"Don't worry Sakura, they're not true." Tomoyo said, being supportive. Sakura just gulped.

They decided that the boys are going to the rent store and pick the movies they're going to watch, while the girls just stay. Finally, it was nighttime, everyone is ready, well everyone but Sakura. Tomoyo is still trying to calm her down, telling her that ghosts are not real.

"Okay, let's start." Eriol announced, holding four cans of drinks.

"Eriol, what time is it?" Asked Tomoyo, holding two bags of chips.

"Um, let's see…seven p.m. why?"

"Ahh…just the perfect time." Syaoran answered.

"Yeah, yeah." Tomoyo nodded.

"What!" All six pairs of eyes stared at Sakura. "Night, ghosts, monsters, night, ghosts, monsters…"

"Sakura…" Syaoran hugged Sakura. "It's going to be okay."

"Um, guys…this isn't the perfect time. Remember, the movie?" Eriol reminded them.

"Sakura are you okay though?" Tomoyo asked, one last time.

Sakura just nodded, not wanting to say anything. Syaoran them whispered into her ear.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here princess." Sakura just nodded again and leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder. They all watch Chuckie **(a/n: do you even know the movie?). **Sakura always dips her head on Syaoran's chest every time there is a scary part.

"We should watch horror movies often if this is what you're going to do." Syaoran said teasingly.

"Shut up." Sakura replid, eyes looking seriously at Syaoran.

"Just joking." Syaoran answered right away, knowing that this joke will sooner lead to an argument.

"Syaoran…I want to sleep now." Sakura complained.

"Okay, I'm going to tell them."

"You can still watch the movie if you want."

"Nope. I'll sleep with you. You might get nightmares.

"Okay, just don't disturb them. Let them continue watching the movie."

"Okay, got it."

Just then, without Sakura noticing, Syaoran already carried her, walking upstairs, to Sakura's room.

"Princess we're here. You can sleep properly now. Princess?"

When Syaoran looked down at Sakura, he saw her sleeping peacefully. He just placed her under the covers and he too dove under the covers and placed her arms around her….

* * *

**Yes at last!**

**There you go…hope you like it!**

**And…**

**Reviewssss pleassseee…**

**Always and forever,**

**Cherry Brandy :P**


	11. The Unexpected Visitor In Day Two

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own Card Captors Sakura….(crying)**

**I'm back! And I brought chapter 11 with me right now! Sorry to keep you waiting, you see, I wrote the story in paper first before typing it in my computer, and sadly, I lost my papers, so I need to find them while updating my other stories. I just found the papers, s now I'm trying my best to update sooner.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

'…' thoughts

"…" talking

_Italic _flashback

_-Italic- _person on the other side of the phone speaking

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Is It you and me together?**

**By: cherry brandy :P**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Recap of previous chapter:**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"_Okay, what kind of movie?" Syaoran asked._

"_Horror." Eriol answered as Syaoran and Tomoyo just nodded, agreeing with the choice, while Sakura just went silent. Suddenly, six pairs of eyes looked at her._

"_Ghosts, ghosts, ghosts…" Sakura chanted._

"_Don't worry Sakura, they're not true." Tomoyo said, being supportive. Sakura just gulped._

_They decided that the boys are going to the rent store and pick the movies they're going to watch, while the girls just stay. Finally, it was nighttime, everyone is ready, well everyone but Sakura. Tomoyo is still trying to calm her down, telling her that ghosts are not real._

"_Okay, let's start." Eriol announced, holding four cans of drinks._

"_Eriol, what time is it?" Asked Tomoyo, holding two bags of chips._

"_Um, let's see…seven p.m. why?"_

"_Ahh…just the perfect time." Syaoran answered._

"_Yeah, yeah." Tomoyo nodded._

"_What!" All six pairs of eyes stared at Sakura. "Night, ghosts, monsters, night, ghosts, monsters…"_

"_Sakura…" Syaoran hugged Sakura. "It's going to be okay."_

"_Um, guys…this isn't the perfect time. Remember, the movie?" Eriol reminded them._

"_Sakura are you okay though?" Tomoyo asked, one last time._

_Sakura just nodded, not wanting to say anything. Syaoran them whispered into her ear._

"_It's going to be okay. I'm here princess." Sakura just nodded again and leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder. They all watch Chuckie **(a/n: do you even know the movie?). **Sakura always dips her head on Syaoran's chest every time there is a scary part._

"_We should watch horror movies often if this is what you're going to do." Syaoran said teasingly._

"_Shut up." Sakura replid, eyes looking seriously at Syaoran._

"_Just joking." Syaoran answered right away, knowing that this joke will sooner lead to an argument._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 11:**

**The Unexpected Visitor  
****(Day 2)**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**/Ring/**

**/Ring/**

**/Ring /**

Sakura and Syaoran woke up because of Syaoran's phone, ringing.

"Who would be calling this early?" Syaoran said, looking at the clock, which reads five thirty in the morning, and answered the phone.

"Moshin moshi, Syaoran speaking."

_-Syaoran, how are you doing, son?- _answered the person on the other side of the phone

"Mom?" Syaoran jumped out off his bed, hearing his mother's voice.

_-Where are you? Wei told me that you're at a sleepover?-_

"Yeah, I'm in Sakura's house. Oh, never mind what I said." Syaoran answered, scared about how his mother will react about him and Sakura.

_-Who's house? Never mind. I want you to come back here in the house, you can also bring your friends, that's if you want to.-_

**/Click/**

"Mom, wait! Mom! What the hell?" Now, Syaoran is really panicking.

"Um, Syaoran, who was that?"

"My…mo-mom…and s--s--she wa--wants us to g--g--o-- t--o o--ur hou---see."

"Whoa, Syaoran! Calm down. What did you say?"

"My mom wants us to go to our house."

"…" Sakura was silent, she too was worried about Syaoran's mom's reaction about their relationship.

"Sakura, we need to get ready now, we should wear our school uniforms because we're going right away to school and plus, we need to wake up Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura just nooded. She doesn't know what to do.

They knocked on Eriol and Tomoyo's door and was answered by a sleepy Eriol.

"Sakura? Syaoran? It's still early to go to school."

"No, it's not that." Syaoran answered, fully awake.

"Then what is it?" A sleepy Tomoyo appeared behind Eriol.

"It's my mom…" And so, Syaoran explained everything about what happened earlier. When he finished, they decided to walk to Syaoran's house to enjoy the morning breeze. They arrived at Syaoran's house exactly at six in the morning, and was shocked of what they saw-for Syaoran lives in a mansion.

Syaoran knocked on the door and Wei, his guardian, answered it for him.

"Young master, welcome back. Please come in."

"Wei, these are my friends, treat them well. Where's my mother." Wei was looking at Eriol and Tomoyo.

'I think they're together, so it's not that girl.' He thought. His eyes then landed on Sakura. 'Yeah, I think she is the one.' Wei thought happily.

"You've chosen a perfect lady young master." Syaoran and Sakura blushed at the comment. "Mistress is upstairs, waiting for you all." Syaoran smiled and nodded his head like saying 'you're right, I've chosen a perfect girl and thanks.'

The group of friends went upstairs and into a room.

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Mother, it's me."

"Come in son."

Syaoran opened the door and there, on the couch seated is his mother, drinking tea.

"Sit." She commanded them, then look at the three unfamiliar faces. "So these are your friends then?"

"Yes, this is Eriol Hiirigizawa **(a/n: please tell me how to spell the last name of Eriol. Same goes for Tomoyo's.) **, his grilfriend, Tomoyo Daidouji and this is Sakura Kinomoto."

"I suppose she is your girl?" Sakura and Syaoran just nodded at the question. "You've chosen a perfect lady, my son." Sakura and Syaoran just blushed. "By the way, I'm here to tell you that you need to come back to Hong Kong to get the title of the manager of the Li Company."

"But mom… I'm not ready yet."

"No need to worry, you're not going there right away, you can still spend time here."

"Thank you."

"I think you still need to explain this to your friends, looks like you never told them."

Syaoran looked at his companions who had confused look on their faces. His face then saddened when he looked at Sakura, whose eyes showed sandness and confusion.

"I think so…"

"Well then, I think I need to leave you alone." Yelan then left his son together with his friends, for him to explain.

"Sorry guys, I never told you, I'm just afraid that the news might spread."

"It's okay Syaoran. No need to be sorry, you also have the right to hide your personal life." Said Tomoyo. "Well, we'll leave you two alone, so…" Tomoyo then dragged Eriol out of the room, so that the couple can talk properly.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

"Syaoran, why didn't you trust me?" Sadness found in Sakura's voice.

"It's just that I forgot telling you, and I think it's not that important. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, no need to be sorry." Sakura looked up at Syaoran, smiling.

"Sakura, are you sure?" Sakura just nodded.

"Oh, we need to go to school now, it's already seven thirty."

"Okay, we can ride on my car."

"But…"

"No more buts, we're going to be late."

"Okay, you win."

The group of four rode Syaoran's car. Syaoran was the one driving. They dropped Eriol first.

When they arrived at the school, Syaoran parked his car, and gossips were heard everywhere.

"OMG! So he's really Syaoran Li, the soon to be manager of the famous Li Company."

"He's really rich."

"Lucky girl."

"Wow, news spread fast." Syaoran said, holding Sakura's right hand; and hearing the gossips about him and Sakura.

"Yeah…"

"Hey Sakura! Have you forgotten about the Valentine's Dance this Sunday?"

"Oh shoot! Yeah. Tomoyo, since were having a sleepover, we can prepare for the dance there together."

"Hello Sakura? You forgot me and Eriol. Where are we suppose to go?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Oh yes. Well, you two can just stay and prepare in your house, then you can pick us up at my place."

"Not bad. Okay, sure." Syaoran answered.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

At last, school was over, they decided that they'll ride Syaoran's car, since it's already there, to Sakura's house. Eriol already arrived at the school parking lot, waiting for his three friends to arrive. His classes ended a little early than the other three.

"Hi Eriol." Sakura greeted cheerfully.

"Hi guys."

**/ring/**

**/ring/**

**/ring/**

"Moshi moshi, Syaoran speaking." Syaoran answered his phone. There was a long silence, then. "Okay, we'll be there."

"Syaoran, who was that?" Sakura asked, walking towards Syaoran.

"Oh, it was my mother." Syaoran answered, putting his arm around Sakura's waist. "She wants us to come over and maybe the four of us can sleep there for one night since she knows that we're sleeping at Sakura's house."

"That's a great idea." Tomoyo said while nodding her head.

"So lets get going. We need to get our stuff first."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

After going to Sakura's house to get their stuff, they went to Syaoran's place. When Syaoran opened the door, they were greeted by none other than Syaoran's mother.

"I'm glad you all came. You can put your things on your rooms, it's either individuals, or you'll share rooms with your partners." Yelan said teasingly, making both of the couples blush. "You can rest for today, and we'll talk tomorrow." With that, the coupled went upstairs.

"You know I prefer sleeping with you." Syaoran whispered to Sakura's ear, making her blush and giggle.

"I wonder what will happen if I will?" Sakura replied.

'Oops. Never should have said that.' Sakura thought, realizing what she said.

"Yeah, I wonder what." Syaoran said seductively. Sakura just smack him playfully in the head, while Syaoran just laughed. After a few minutes, they arrived in front of their room. They decided that they would share a room with their partners. Sakura is enjoying the view of Syaoran's room. The green walls and everything is in place and neat.

"Wow, the…" Sakura didn't have enough time to finish what she's suppose to say when two protective arms encircled her waist.

"Hi my cherry blossom."

"Hm, hi my wolf."

"So, how do you find my room?"

"It seems like it doesn't belong to you." Sakura giggled.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran answered, pretending to be hurt.

"Because it doesn't match your personality?" Sakura laughed.

"It's not funny cherry blossom."

"I'm just joking, my wolf." Sakura tiptoed and kissed Syaoran.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**LEMON ALERT! **

**(If you don't want to read it, skip to the next chapter right away. Hey! Remember, I warned you…)**

**: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

He then pinned her in the door while she locked it. He kissed her passionately and trailed down to her neck. She moved her head to the side, allowing more access for Syaoran. Syaoran's hands made it's way to Sakura's waist while hers were on his shoulders. His hands then snaked it's way inside her top, feeling the soft skin of her stomach, while she was toying with his shirt's buttons, arguing with her brain.

He can't take it anymore, he wanted to taste her more, so he carried her , bridal style, and lay her down on the bed. Syaoran on top of Sakura. He then give her butterfly kisses on her neck until he reached her lips. He kissed her hungrily, harder, and passionately. He then took off her top, revealing her bra. He kissed her neck, down to the valley between her breasts, while silently cursing the bra for being there. He decided to took her bra off, revealing a topless Sakura under him.

Her hands are still on his shoulders, wanting to push him harder, while he played with her nipples, circling them. Sakura unbuttoned his shirt, and took it off, revealing a six packed muscled Syaoran above her. She then traced his abs with her petite fingers, while hearing him groan. He licked lick her left nipple, slowly unbuttoning her pants, leaving her with her panties only. He kept kissing down. He kissed her thighs, and slowly pulled her panties, down from her knees, to her ankles and he finally took it off. Syaoran stood on his knees, looking at the beauty lying down in front of him. Sakura started to cross her arms around her chest and crossed her legs, a blush visible from her face.

"What's the matter cherry blossom?"

"Syaoran, do you really love me?"

"Yes, very much. Why do you ask?"

"Are you going to be there with me forever?"

"For all eternity." He then bent down, taking hold of Sakura's arms and put them away. He sucked on her breast, but she stopped him.

"You're being unfair, take off your pants and boxers."

"Why did you only asked me now?" He chuckled and did what he was told. He took off his pants, bringing his boxers down with it. "Is that enough cherry blossom?" He bent down and suck her breasts again, while she arched her back, begging for more. He kissed down her thighs, admiring the beauty that only he can see. He eve kissed her THERE! Yeah there, you get what I mean… she brought her head up, only to see Syaoran licking her like a child licking an ice cream. She put her head back down and groaned.

"Syaoran, if you're not damn serious about this, I'm stopping."

"Can't wait, cherry blossom?"

He separated her legs and pushed himself in her. Now, Sakura know he already got in, and started working her part. He slowly moved his hips, back and forth, up and down.

"Oh, Syao…"

"Sakura."

"Faster Syaoran…" He did what he was told, and went faster. After climaxing, exclaiming each others names, Syaoran laid beside Sakura.

"Wow…you're amazing." Syaoran said, facing Sakura.

"Yeah, you too." Sakura said, facing Syaoran. Syaoran played with her nipples, while she played with her manhood.

"So, you want to do it again?" He said seductively.

"Hmph, you wish…" Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, I do." That night two lovers decided to show their love for each other, not only emotionally, but physically.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sakura woke up by the chirping of the birds. She looked beside her and saw the man she made love with last night.

'Wow, I can't believe we did it.' She thought, sitting up, covering herself with the blanket.

'Oh God I love him so much.' She thought while combing her hair with her right hand, while the left hand trying to make the blanket stay on it's place, covering her. She stopped when two muscular arms wrapped around her waist, and hot lips kissing her neck.

"Morning." Sakura greeted.

"Hmm…morning…hmm…" Syaoran replied, continuing what he is doing. Hs right hand traveled upwards towards her breasts. He took Sakura left hand, which was holding the blanket up, and put it down, leaving Sakura exposed. Syaoran then cupped her breasts using both hands, which make Sakura moan.

"Hmm…Syaoran, stop it, hmm… we need to get ready, hmm… Syaoran…" Sakura said, continuing to moan in pleasure.

"Are you sure you want to stop?" he said teasingly, then plunged two fingers in her opening, and pumped back and forth, in which made Sakura buckle up and moaned harder.

"Hmm… Syaoran…"

"Yes?"

"Faster…pleasure…me…"

Syaoran just chuckled and pumped faster.

"I will really pleasure you, my cherry blossom." He took his hands off her, and made her sit up in all fours. He then pushed himself into her butt entrance. Sakura moaned at the pleasure Syaoran was giving her.

"Oh, Syao… oh…"

They were in their own little world, when ….

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wow! That was I dunno, what do you wanna call it? Well,I hope you like the chapter guys, sorry again for the late update…**

**Cherry Brandy :P**


	12. Author's Message

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Card Captor Sakura**

**Summary: Is it really their destiny to be together?**

"…" **talking**

'…' **thoughts**

**IS IT YOU AND ME TOGETHER?**

**Hey guys! **

**It's me…sorry I can't update all my stories right now…**

**No, it's not a writers block, or anything from fanfiction, it's just that school just started for me, and I'm having a hard time right now. I mean, c'mon, being in a new big school really gives you a hard time, you know – finding your classes, meeting new people, getting used to the school and stuff, etc… I know you've waited for so long for me to update, but just give me time to adjust and stuff. **

**I still haven't finished this story, I need you suggestions on how to end this story, for I, myself don't have any idea at all…anyway, I'll try my very best to type and update my stories, as soon as possible!**

**Thanks for understanding…**

**Cherry Brandy ()**


End file.
